1. Technical Field
I-beams of this type are used in the construction of trailers wherein a greater load capacity is desired. The I-beam has a longitudinally curved configuration to offset a given amount of deflection under load due to their great length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art construction of one-piece aluminum I-beams of the size and length required was technically difficult due to the present limitations of aluminum extrusion technology. A method of curved I-beam manufacture is disclosed in applicant's own presently pending patent application, Ser. No. 06/591,930 filed Mar. 21, 1984 disclosing the basic method of fabrication but not the apparatus.